1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element package structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multi-layer semiconductor element package structure with surge protection function and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Future electronic products have the requirement of being light, thin, short, and small. Moreover, the size of passive electronic components in those products is becoming larger than that of the other components. Hence, if the discrete elements can be effectively integrated, the electronic product can achieve the quality of being light, thin, short and small.
The discrete elements such as solid state diodes are widely used on a lot of electronic devices. Each solid state diode has a positive terminal and a negative terminal corresponding to each other. Voltage and current presented between them have non-linear characteristics. One type of diode has one way conductive characteristic, and can transform AC power to DC power to achieve rectification effect so that a power supply can output steady DC power. Such type of diode also is called rectifying diode or rectifier. It has been adopted in a wide variety of applications, such as information, communication, consumer electronic, aviation and space exploration, medical, motor vehicles, business equipment and the like.
However, each discrete element only has a single function in the related design. Hence, when a designer needs to use many different functions for protecting the electronic product, the designer only can place many discrete elements with a single function in the electronic product. Therefore, the method of the related art wastes cost and occupies much space in the electronic product.